Irina
by Nanami Nanase
Summary: A story about a woman who wants to start a new life. Things don't go as planned but luckily she's to stupid to understand that.


  
Warning: This fic contains gore and sex and, even though everything in it is written in a one hundred per cent artistic way, it shouldn't be read by minors.

* * *

IRINA 

As all earlier Januaries, January '99 was damn cold in Novosibirsk and you didn't see many people outdoors. One exception this evening was an old rusty car slowly running through the centre of the town on its way towards the outskirts where Novosibirsk Airport was located. Someone who looked like a soldier ran over the street a hundred meters in front of the car, but suddenly exploded in a cloud of splitter and blood. "Oh, dear," the older woman in the car sighed. "Ok that we've got a lot of mafia and criminality since the democracy came, but this is starting to be way too much." She looked at her daughter in the backseat. "I'm so happy for you Irina. Soon you'll be far away from all this."  
The girl didn't answer. All she could think about was her boyfriend from America who was on his way to come and pick her up and take her to a rich life in the nation of opportunities. She had met him three months earlier on the web, sent him some photos, and apparently charmed him since it didn't take him long to ask her to marry him.  
"Wtf is that?" Irina's father exclaimed. A large object blocked the way and he had to step on the break. He saw it was some kind of ship, but the strangest one he had ever seen.  
A hatch opened and someone started to walk towards the family. All three of them stepped outside the car and tried to see more clear in the dark. "Is that you Mr Sectoid?" Irina asked carefully. The mysterious man nodded. "Well, I guess this is it." Irina hugged her parents, promised to write as soon as she came to America and then said goodbye. She hurried to her awaiting boyfriend and together they went inside the ship, which immediately took off. "He must be a very rich man," Irina's mother said. "Coming here in his own plane and all."  
"Yes," the father answered. "But he looked kind of odd. Didn't he?"

"So, what do you think about my hometown?" the shy Irina asked carefully.  
"Bzzjhggtr noktwwwopq kqq htunmnm," the man answered. Irina decided that the reason she didn't understand a word was more because of his strong accent than of her being bad at the English language. She followed him to a door which he unlocked and then pushed her in tothe room on the other side. In the room was four other woman, of which two were looking at her. "What's going on here? Are you friends of Mr Sectoid too?"  
"No," one of the woman answered. "We're not here of our free will. We've been abducted."  
"Abducted? What for?"  
"So they can use us for their sick experiments. Look here, my name is Yui and this is Riho. The one lying there with broken legs and arms is Carmen. She's fainted because of the pain so don't try to talk to her. And the one in the corner without a head was Miranda. No use talking to her either. Finally there's one more girl, Maggie, who was taken away from here a couple of hours ago. I guess she's going to come back with heavy injuries later. And after that it's probably mine or Riho's turn to be experimented with."  
The door opened and another woman was kicked inside. "Hey Maggie," Riho said. "You look different. Are you…pregnant? What did they do to you?"  
"I don't really want to talk about it," she answered and looked embarrassed at her big belly.  
"I just don't get it," Irina said puzzled. "Why would these nice, rich Americans travel around the world, collecting woman and then do such things to them?"  
"God, you must be stupid," Yui said. "They're not humans, they're aliens. In case you didn't notice ufos started to invade earth two weeks ago."  
"Aliens? You mean like from outer space?"  
"Of course."  
"Yeah, of course, why didn't I understand that by myself? And now it's my turn to tell you something, but promise not to mention it to anyone else. I'm a vampire. Oh yes, if one of these so called aliens tries to hurt me I'll just suck his yellow blood out before I'm turning into a wolf and kills all his pals."  
The other girls sighed heavily. "Lets just get some sleep," Riho suggested.

Five billion years later (although it only seemed like two hours to the girls because of a machine that effected time in mysterious ways was onboard) the ship landed. "We've stopped," Irina said. "Wake up everyone. I think we've reached America."  
"Didn't I tell you…" Yui started with irritation in her voice. "Hey, you're right about something at least. We are standing still."  
"Let's go," Irina said. She went towards the door and to everyone's surprise it opened when she came close to it. The others hurried after her. They came out into a long corridor where three muton soldiers stood. The first one grabbed Maggie, the second Riho and the third Yui, and took them into another room. Irina could hear how the three woman screamed in pain while Mr Sectoid showed up again. He took her hand and led her to the ship's exit.  
It was in the middle of the night, but she could still see they were in a strange town with flying cars, clean streets and radiation so high it was almost touchable. Mr Sectoid looked around in all directions and felt really good about finally being home again. "Ammmrciia," he said.  
"Yes, I know," Irina said. "It's so nice compared to my home."  
They continued until they reached a building which looked like a temple. Inside stood a Snakeman in a white clothing behind an altar. "Oh, I see. You want us to marry immediately? Yes, that's a good idea." They said _I do_ and _gtreg jycss_ to each other, had a long romantic kiss and went out from the church. Unfortunately Irina hadn't realized that she was on another planet, and even more unfortunately this planet moved much faster than earth, so during the two minutes that the wedding had taken night had turned into day, and like all other vampires that steps out into sunlight she melted like a penguin who's getting hit by a blaster bomb.

THE END 

* * *

Author's note: This was the fourth fic in my attempt to honour my six favourite games of all time. Next up is Final Fantasy Tactics. It will be very short, because even though I've beaten that game ten times I haven't succeded to understand anything about the plot.

Previous in this series:  
1, Cloud's Abominable Experiment (Final Fantasy VII)  
2, Princess Next Door (Breath of Fire III)  
3, Barba's Revenge (Zelda II) 


End file.
